1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to alarm apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular abutment alarm apparatus wherein the same is arranged to indicate abutment relative to an associated transport trailer vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Height indicator structure is available in the prior art and indicated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,358; 5,035,290; as well as a load indicator structure as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,161.
The prior art has heretofore failed to provide for a readily mounted signal structure relative to a tractor-trailer arrangement as availed in the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.